


No Thanks to You

by talisha_jaynee



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: M/M, idk what this is, just some dumb boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 19:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14654961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talisha_jaynee/pseuds/talisha_jaynee
Summary: James just wanted his boyfriend to care





	No Thanks to You

Aleks was awaken to loud banging on his front door. The sound was angry and startled the blonde in bed. His legs kicked about, pushing his dog off the bed in the moment. Thoughts on who it could be quickly ran through his barely-awake mind before deciding he was in trouble. The only logical explanation to loud knocking on his door in the middle of the night was that a mad man wanted him dead. Jumping out of bed and detouring to the kitchen, he grabbed a knife from the block before making his way to the quaking door.  
“Who is it?” he asked, praying that the quiver in his voice was unnoticeable.  
“Me shithead,” a familiar voice replied, “open the fucking door.”  
Aleks let out a breath he didn't know had been caught in his chest and began unlocking the door.  
“Fucking hurry up,” the familiar voice rang again, anger making his tone dark.  
The final lock unbuckled and James quickly let himself into the large unit. “I've been knocking for god knows how long, while you've been fucking around in here.”  
The blonde sleepily made his way back to the knife block, half listening to what his visitor had to say. Adrenaline was still racing through his blood, but the familiar face helped calm himself down.  
“I've had such a fucked up day, no thanks to you,” James spat to the back of Aleks, “Nah man just don't fucking be there for me.”  
A hand ran down Aleks face while he tried to understand what the fuck was happening right now. “Dude, do you even know what time it is?”  
“No,” James replied, “because I've been dealing with YouTube fucking me up again, and Brett breathing down my fucking back and…”  
Aleks felt his brain begin to catch up and start processing this turn of events. An angry James had just smashed in, it's the middle of the night, and man, he had never seen his boyfriend so angry. He watched the older man begin to pace along the small entryway as he continued listing his problems. The list was long enough for Aleks to start to feel sympathetic.  
“And,” James paused, after a minute of loud ranting, “After all this I try calling my fucking boyfriend about all this and he's a-fucking-sleep!” He turned to Aleks, dark eyes and messy hair, and saw a flash of hurt on his face.  
“Because it's the middle of the fucking night James,” Aleks replied, a long sigh later, volume noticeably softer. He needed to defuse this situation or he's gonna get some angry neighbours coming around. “I was asleep like a normal fucking person.”  
“Don't you think I wish I was asleep,” James snapped quickly. Fists began to form and he could feel the anger rising. He felt hurt as he faced his boyfriend, the one who was meant to be there for him. Someone who was meant to listen to his bullshit. Someone who at this moment, did not care.  
A loud sigh came from Aleks, “Can we just go back to sleep then?”  
James felt his body move on autopilot, crossing the hall to where the blonde stood. “Back to sleep?” He questioned, his tone loud and now full of anger, “I haven't slept for the past two days!” His chest connected to the younger ones as he backed them into the kitchen counter.  
This was all a show to Aleks. He had seen his boyfriend fired up like this before, stress not being something he healthily worked out. But this was different. James had driven here in the middle of the night, something that had never happened before, just to yell. Wait…  
“Dude,” Aleks looked into the older man's eyes, “you drove here, like this?” His hand moved up to cup his boyfriends jaw. And couldn’t ignore the small smile that flicked on James’ face. “That’s not safe.”  
James only hummed in response, closing his eyes now as his boyfriend caressed his cheek. He could feel the anger begin to die down inside him. Until, “Ouch!” James’ eyes flew open in shock. “What the fuck!?”  
The blonde smacked him across the face, “you can't be driving like that!”  
“Like what?!”  
“All angry and shit, you're gonna kill yourself!”  
James huffed, moving away from the younger man.  
“Let's just,” Aleks tried again, rubbing his eyes “let's just go to bed.”  
James snapped, “what the fuck? you just slapped me and now you're trying to get me in bed?”  
Aleks couldn't stop a mischievous grin from forming. His boyfriend really had a way with words.  
“I fucking hate you,” The older man whispered making his way to his boyfriends bedroom, dragging Aleks behind.  
“I love you too.”


End file.
